Colder Than Ice
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Bruce has pneumonia, Terry finds intruders in the batcave, and are those Ninjas trying to attack Batman? Read *Colder Than Ice* to find out...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 1**

"Girls! Get out of here!" a deep voice shrieks.

"Not without you and mom!" the older girl yells.

"DO IT NOW!" the deep voice of father growls.

"Get your sister out safe!" mother yells as she struggles to hold back a bunch of men in black.

"MOMMY!" the younger girl screams as a knife embeds itself into her arm.

"Time to go, sis," the older of the two girls grabs the younger and carries her out the door, plopping her onto an icy blue motorcycle. Slamming a black helmet on to the younger girl's head, the older drops a silver one onto her own mass of brown hair. Turning the ignition, they vanish into the night.

* * *

"Dana! Please give me another chance!"

"Not this time Terry! We're through!"

Their last conversation repeats itself in Terry's head, like a broken record, "That's it, I've had it! I'm just going to forget about girls all together!"

* * *

"Did you hear about Max?" a blonde peppy cheerleader gossips.

"What about her?" a polite brunette cheerleader asks.

"She landed a hot, RICH, boyfriend!" the blonde gushes.

"Great, even my own friend is allowed to have a better social life than I am!" Terry mumbles.

"Hey Ter!" Max waves him over.

"What's up Max?"

"The sky!" Max grins happily. "Oh, yeah! I'm gonna hafta cancel out on you at lunch, my…"

"No big, Max. See ya around," Terry shrugs Max off.

"Didja hear? Dana dumped McGinnis!"

"You just have to love the gossip rings of high school!" Terry growls and makes his way to his next class.

"Mr. McGinnis, please come to the office. Mr. McGinnis, please come to the office."

"What now?" Terry groans as he walks slowly to the office in a deeply depressed mood.

"Urgent phone call for you, McGinnis," the secretary handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Terry frowns.

"Terry, its Mr. Wayne… I went to the doctor… apparently, I have caught pneumonia. I'm not going to be up and about for a while. I would appreciate it if you visit me after school."

"No problem, Mr. Wayne," Terry swallows hard as he hangs up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 2**

"McGinnis is such a loser! I don't know why Dana went out with him in the first place! Did you hear that even his best friend is a chick? And she dumped him!" a jock laughs it up with his friends.

"Great, the butt of jokes, again," Terry growls as he storms out of his private hell, grabs his motorbike, and heads towards Bruce Wayne's estate. As he is driving, he watches out for traffic or something, but he seems to arrive at the Wayne estate sooner than he would have liked. "Hey, old man! You gonna open this door?" Terry yells at an intercom.

"McGinnis, I can't even get up," Bruce Wayne's voice growls through the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm coming, so don't bother!" Terry chuckles. "I'm going to check out the downstairs computer first."

* * *

"Damn! They're still following us!" the older girl coaxed the bike to top speed. "Gotcha!" the older girl smirks under her helmet when she sees the old 'Dead End' sign. Driving around it, she pulls into the cave and continues, but at a slower pace.

"Are they gonna get us?" the younger girl was shivers against her elder sister's back.

"Not if we have any say in it," the older girl assures the younger as she keeps her eyes ahead of her.

Terry steps from the shadows and stares at the two on the motorcycle in shock. The older and taller of the two turns off the bike, and sighs as she takes off her helmet. She quickly hops off of her bike and puts down the stand. She moves to the second passenger, and removes their helmet as well to reveal the younger girl, crying, "Hurts!"

The older girl pushes her emotions behind a mask as she whispers words of comfort to her sibling. Suddenly, she yanks the knife out of the younger girl, who nearly screams in pain. The older girl takes off the bandanna wrapped around her arm, and wraps it around her sister's wounded arm. She turns coldly towards Terry, "You another one of them?"

"Not likely," Terry frowns.

"Good," the older girl places the younger on her back, in true piggyback fashion.

"Who are you?" Terry keeps his expression wary.

"I'm Hawk. She's Tiger," the older girl gives him an alias.

"Ady, why are you calling me 'Tiger'?" the younger girl whimpers.

"So THEY can't get us again, Sea."

"I'm Terry McGinnis; please follow me," Terry leads them towards a staircase.

"Don't leave me Ady," the girl, Sea aka 'Tiger' pleads.

"Sugar, at times I may have to, but I'll do my best," Ady aka 'Hawk' soothes her sister as they follow Terry. Ady freezes for a moment when she sees a black costume, but relaxes just as quickly when she notices the symbol on it.

"You're not Ninja?" Sea asks weakly.

"He's not Ninja, Sea," Ady sighs as Sea looks confused.

"But he has a black costume!"

"Ninja don't wear red bats on black batsuits," Ady frowns at her sister.

"We're going into my employer's house, so…"

"Don't touch anything, Sea," Ady commands.

"'Kay!"

"I'd like to speak with this employer of yours," Ady's voice takes a non-commanding tone as she stares into Terry's eyes.

"Don't try anything funny," Terry glares.

"The only ones I wish harm are the Ninja that destroyed our lives. It is not likely that your employer would be one of THOSE Ninja, and so far, you have been polite and courteous."

Terry walks up the stairs and they all step out of a clock. They follow Terry down a hall and to an opened door, "Mr. Wayne, we had some intruders in the cave…"

"Mr. Wayne, I am Adryan Cambridge and my sister is Selina Cambridge. We were fleeing our home, where a group of Ninja murdered our parents. My sister and I escaped on my bike. We were able to avoid the Ninja by entering your cave. I apologize for our intrusion in your home and on your property. I hope you can understand our predicament and our reasoning for this intrusion."

"Ninja?" Mr. Wayne looks a bit skeptical.

"Ninja wear black, but don't have red bats on costumes!" Selina nicknamed Sea, aka 'Tiger' grins.

"Sea, I need to speak to Mr. Wayne…"

"DOGGIE!" Selina leaps after Mr. Wayne's dog, named Ace, as the dog wags his tail.

"Can you cook?" Mr. Wayne questions.

"As long as there is a recipe in front of me… but I don't understand what that has to do with anything," Adryan, nicknamed Ady, aka 'Hawk' furrows her brow.

"You may stay here."

"Selina too?"

"Selina too," Mr. Wayne chuckles.

"Would it be alright if I left Selina here for a bit? There is some stuff I have to go back for."

"Terry will accompany you."

Adryan looks like she wants to protest, but she replies with a, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"You will both have to enroll in school…"

"Very well," Adryan agrees.

Terry frowns as they close the door, "Do you have any idea that you could have us walking into a trap?"

"That's why Selina isn't coming. That and I don't want her to see the bodies, again. Selina is my responsibility," Adryan waits for him to lead the way.

"You want to take your bike or a car?"

"A car would be better to load things in."

Once Terry finally reached the storm cloud gray van, they begin the drive to Adryan's old house. Terry decides to make conversation, "So, what grade are you in?"

"Senior in high school."

"Me too."

"If I breakdown at anytime, I apologize…" Adryan whispers.

"How can you be so calm?" Terry swallows hard.

"It's mostly shock and the fact that I have to be strong for Selina," Adryan closes her eyes as they approach the house. Stepping out of the car, they go in together. As soon as Adryan goes into the living room, she breaks down at the site that greets her, her parent's dead bodies. She turns around to face Terry and cries into his startled embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, you okay, now?" Terry asks as Adryan stops crying.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, how did you get into the batcave?" Terry tries to keep her mind off of her parents, as they pick through Adryan's family's things.

"Well, I was about seven and we had a flat tire. I was bored, so I went snooping. That's when I first found the entrance, but my parents called me back. As I got older, I'd go back near the cave entrance, but someone would always call me on my cell before I ever got to go in. It was a spur of the moment idea to ride in with my bike and sister, but I had been thinking about it ever since I first saw it," Adryan smiles at the happy memories of her parents being alive. "It's a shame I won't be crying at their funeral, but they'll understand. They always did understand that."

"Why won't you be crying?" Terry frowns.

"I haven't cried at a funeral since one of my friends died when I was eight. I've been to two funerals since then," Adryan smiles weakly. "Besides, they're in a better place than here. I've no real reason to cry for them, because if I cried any more, I'd be crying for myself."

"So, you think they are in a better place?"

"Yeah," Adryan gives him a small smile. "Now all that's left is to figure out the why and who."

"Why and who?" Terry asks puzzled.

"Yeah, the reason why they're dead, and who ordered it. Ninja's take orders from a master or sensei."

"What will you do once you find the answers to your questions?" Terry asks her in a monotone voice.

"Get enough dirt on them, and turn them over to the cops," Adryan hears Terry's grunt of approval on her answer. **Of course, if the cops can't handle it, I'll have to think of an alternate plan.**

"So, was this your living room?" Terry asks.

"Yes, it was. Could you grab the DVDs? It's my dad's collection and I want to remember his tastes," Adryan asks as she heads to her sister's room.

"Sure, but what does that remind you of?" Terry frowned.

"My dad was in radio at one point. We have all of these collectables and stuff. There is no way that I'm giving up any of that. It may seem like junk, but its good memories. Damn! They killed Teddy!"

Terry quickly runs into Selina's room where he sees Adryan sobbing, "Hey, you okay?"

"He was a good dog. A bit misguided, but a good dog," Adryan keeps her gaze on the floor. Suddenly something warm brushes up against her back. "Strife!" Adryan turns happily and holds the cat close to her.

"You named your cat 'Strife'?" Terry chuckles.

"I wonder if Yam made it?" Adryan picks up the cat and begins calling, "Yam! Here kitty-kitty-kitty!"

"Meow?"

"Yam! Selina's going to be so happy to see you!" Adryan reaches down and picks up Yam. Now holding both Yam and Strife, she takes them to her old room and closes the door.

"Why did you put them in there?" Terry asks in surprise.

"So when we won't trip over them until I find their carrier. They can deal with dogs, and Ace will be no exception. Yam has a wicked slap, and I've been on the receiving end once," Adryan grins. "Now, could you grab that suitcase at the top of the closet? I'll get the unmentionables, and could you get her other clothes in there?"

"Sure," Terry blushes.

"Do you have any sibs, Terry?" Adryan tries to make good conversation.

"My little brother, Matt."

"Oh, what's he like?" Adryan asks as she loads the last of her sister's unmentionables and socks into the suitcase.

"He's a brat. He stayed with my mom when my parents split."

"Funny, I can say that my sister is a bit of a brat, but watch out when we team up, we're damn near impossible to beat!" Adryan chuckles, "Younger sibs can be a pain, but we'd be very spoiled if we didn't have them."

"Too true," Terry grins back. "You guys have your own computers?"

"Yeah, not near so high tech as the one Mr. Wayne has, but my dad knows a thing or two about computers," Adryan smiles and then frowns. "I wonder if they wiped his drives clean. There may be something useful on it or any of the four computers in the house…"

"So, you want the clothes, cats, DVDs, and computers?" Terry looks at her incredulously.

"Not everything, just two monitors, and all the towers. Hey! Here's Selina's back-pack! She'd kill me if I didn't grab her CD's and player! Not to mention her books!"

"I'm SO glad we brought the van!" Terry sighs.

"Well, there's still my room and mom's jewelry to get, and mom and dad's book, and the videos and…"

Terry covers Adryan's mouth and glares at her, "I am not carrying out a TV!"

Adryan grins as he takes his hand away, "No, we are not carrying out the TV; the TV will be sold off to go to pay off the mortgage, as will the monitor, stereo system, queen-sized bed and a bunch of other stuff. However, the car and van are staying with Selina and me. When Selina gets old enough, she will get the car. It's only fair she get something big from dad."

"I just wish Gordon would get someone over here to take care of these bodies, Mr. Wayne called it in," Terry sighs.

"Have they already been out here?" Adryan asks and Terry nods in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 4**

"That's odd," Adryan places her finger on her chin.

"Usually, Barbra is pretty good at getting the corpses out," Terry motions to the door with his eyes.

"Oh? You know the Commish?" Adryan shook her head to signal that no one was out in the hall. Terry places Selina's luggage and stuff in the hall, "Terry, do you think they bugged the place?"

"Let me check," Terry frowns as he opens up what looks like a pocket computer. "No."

"Well, I think the Ninjas may be the reason the coroners are late," Adryan grimaces.

"It's possible, but in that case, we'd best get your stuff and head back," Terry furrows his brow.

* * *

"ADY!" Selina shrieks running and jumping on her sister. Mr. Wayne chuckles from his bed in amusement. "Where did you go? You were gone for so long!"

"Sea," Adryan smiles softly at her sister. "Well… I went to find someone."

"Who? Who, Ady?" Selina tugs at Adryan's hair excitedly.

"Well… were you good for Mr. Wayne?" Adryan looks sternly at her sister, but when her sister nods happily, Adryan grins. "Why don't you go sit by Mr. Wayne and close your eyes. Terry and I'll go get them. No peeking and Mr. Wayne will be watching you."

"AWE!" Selina pouts, but she complies with her sister's wishes.

Adryan leaves the room for a moment and comes in with a large, round, furry ball, "Open your eyes, sis."

"YAM!" Selina shrieks happily and races for her cat.

Terry yelps out in the hall, "Damn cat!"

"Strife," Adryan sighs as her cat races in the door and jumps into her arms. "Now, what have you been up to you, neko no baka?"

"Your cat scratched and bit me," Terry glares at the cat in Adryan's arms.

"Strife, apologize now!" Adryan glares at her cat. Strife gives her a 'Do I have to?' look. "I'm waiting, Strife," Terry is surprised when Strife mews pitifully, jumps out of Adryan's arms, and purrs at his feet.

"You have cats," Mr. Wayne chuckles.

"Selina, I put you in charge of Yam and Strife. I'm going to clean up the mess Strife made of Terry."

"Aye, aye! Sir!" Selina mock salutes.

"Ha, ha," Adryan shakes her head at her sister. Mr. Wayne lets out a choking cough, "Do you have pneumonia?"

"Yes," Mr. Wayne gasps out.

"Selina, make sure he tries not to talk. I'll go see if he has any Gatorade and make him some soup while I'm at it. Don't talk too loudly either," Adryan orders her sister.

"Hai!" Selina nods, and watches as her sister drags Terry out of the room.

"Hey!" Terry tries to get out of Adryan's grip.

"Those scratches and bites need to be cleaned," Adryan drags him into a bathroom and finds the first aide kit. Grabbing a washcloth, "Terry, did he get through your shirt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," Terry frowns at Adryan.

"Terry, he only has hind claws. Do you know where those claws have been?" Adryan gives him a look.

"Yes, he got me through my shirt," Terry sighs and removes his shirt. He watches and winces as Adryan cleans the scratches. "So, how did you know Mr. Wayne had pneumonia?"

"I've had it," Adryan replies and grins happily at her work.

"So, you know what I should do for him?" Terry frowns as he puts his shirt back on.

"Terry, he's going to want to be waited on, but not be bugged every five minutes. He will not enjoy being fussed over and loud noises may upset him. You might want to get him a computer or TV up there. Don't forget a good book or ten…" Terry stares at her in disbelief. "Terry, it's to keep his mind off of it."

"To keep his mind off of what?"

"Let me put it this way, when I had it, I wanted to die," Adryan scowls at the ground. "He's older, and older people don't always survive this. The disease itself makes you more susceptible to get it again, as well as others."

"Why did you want to…"

"I couldn't cough or breathe without hurting inside and my ears ached from the sounds. I felt like I was dieing. I almost convinced myself that I was, but I knew that if I hurt this much that I wasn't headed that way. I'm sure at times I was delirious."

Terry froze, "…"

"So, where's the kitchen?" Adryan asks with false cheerfulness.

* * *

Japanese terms used:

Hai Yes

neko no baka idiotic cat


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 5**

"So, did your sister ever tell you that she wanted to die?" Terry nervously asks Selina.

"Yeah, but she had a high fever," Selina continues playing with the two cats in her new room.

"Is that the only time?" Terry asks, very concerned.

"Yup!" Selina purses her lips together, "But she was talking to Strife about something the other day. She only talks to Strife because he's her only friend, besides Yam and me. She talked to him for an hour."

"Thanks, Selina. I'll try to help your sister make new friends at my school," Terry placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Okay, just don't let her get with the bad crowd," Selina advises the older boy.

"I'll try my best," Terry smiles as he leaves the room. He frowns after he closes the door, "If she was talking to her cat for an hour, she must have something going on. I hope it's not what I'm afraid it is…" Terry walks to the kitchen.

"Hey Terry," Adryan walks into the room.

"Ready for school today?" Terry asks.

"More than ready. I just need something to take my mind off of it all, you know?" Adryan sighs as she sits down.

"Yeah," Terry glances at her knowingly. "I want you to meet some of my friends today. Max is the only one besides you and your sister that know about Batman."

"Okay," Adryan nods. "Terry, just so you know, I will keep your secret."

"Ter!" a dark skinned girl with short pink hair flags Terry down.

"Max!" Terry grins. "Max, I'd like you to meet Adryan Wayne."

"What?" Adryan looks at Terry in surprise.

"Adryan here is Mr. Wayne's adopted niece," Terry sends a look Adryan's way, telling her to keep quiet.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to being associated with Mr. Wayne," Adryan smiles at Max, but turns to Terry giving him a look that he's in the dog house. "So, Max, do you have any sibs?"

"Yeah, just my older sister, but we don't talk much," Max frowns.

"I have a younger sister. You should meet her sometime. Every friend I've had says she's the 'cutest little thing' and that they want a sister like her. She sure has them fooled!" Adryan chuckles.

"So, does she know?" Max turned to Terry.

"Yeah," Terry frowns. "So, what's going on with you and your new boyfriend?"

"Huh? My what?" Max looks at Terry like he's flown off his rocker. "Ter, I'm not into dating right now, you know that."

"Oh, then where'd you go during lunch?"

"Ter, I thought you knew, I had to fix a computer in the I.T. room," Max frowns.

"Terry, did you listen to the gossip chain?" Adryan asks. Terry sighs and nods.

"No wonder the story is a bit skewed," Max chuckles. "But, did Dana really break up with you, again?"

"Yeah," Terry's face went stony.

"Well, I guess she can't see what a great guy you are," Adryan places a hand on Terry's shoulder.

"That's right!" Max agrees, "Any girl would go batty for Terry!"

"Max, that's not funny," Terry grimaces.

"Awe, Ter, can't take a joke?" Max grins.

"So, Max," Adryan grins at the pink haired teen. "Tell me all about this school; I couldn't get Terry to tell me much on the drive over."

"Well…" Max begins her lengthy tale of who is who and what crowd is what and so on.

* * *

"So, are you the Wayne girl?" a jock came up to Adryan.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," Adryan gives the jock the cold shoulder and starts looking for Max or Terry. She didn't see them anywhere!

"So, I was wondering, do you want to go to a movie later?" the jock was asking her out?!

"…" Adryan frantically begins to look around for Terry or Max. She sights one of the two, "MAX!" Adryan runs to Max and away from the jock.

"Hey, Adryan, what's up?"

"Help me!" Adryan whispers as the jock follows her over to Max.

"Hey Chris," Max smiles.

"Max," Chris acknowledges. "Now, you never answered my question…"

"The answer is no!" Adryan glares at the guy.

Chris grabs her arm, "You are going out with me."

"No! I'm not!" Adryan growls angrily.

"I said…"

"Chris, why don't you just leave her alone, so the girl doesn't want a date, deal with it!" Max tries to be cheerful.

"Stay out of this, Max," Chris never takes his eyes off of Adryan.

"Let go of me!" Adryan growls again.

"Not until you agree to go out with me!" Chris tightens his grip on her arm.

"I think she asked you to let her go, Fredrickson," Terry came out of nowhere.

"It's none of your business McGinnis," Chris scowls at Terry.

"That's it! I've had it!" Adryan growls out angrily. She slams the heal of her shoe onto his toes, and knees him. He quickly releases Adryan. She quickly grabs Max and pulls both of them behind Terry. "Terry, Max, can we leave now? I don't like this guy."

"Um, yeah," Max blinks in shock as Adryan tugs her arm. Max leads Adryan out of the room.

"Stay away from Adryan," Terry glares at Chris.

"Or what? I'll have you to deal with, Terry?" Chris winces as he laughs.

"Or you'll have a bunch of lawyers running you down with harassment charges. She is Bruce Wayne's niece…" Terry smirks as Chris pales. Terry walks away and heads off to go find his two friends.

"Terry, are you okay?" Adryan asks questioning him as he walks out with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Terry smiles at her.

"TERRY!" a female voice calls out as its owner runs down the hallway. "Terry, I was really stupid to break up with you yesterday, will you give me another chance?"

"Dana, I'm tired of this," Terry stares at anything but the girl he's talking to. "I'm tired of you saying that we're through and then we're suddenly back again. We're going in circles. I can't do it anymore. We're through."

"But…" Dana turns on the water works.

"Hey," Adryan frowns at Dana. "I'd stop the crocodile tears, if I were you. It isn't very becoming of a lady to fake crying."

"I'm not faking crying!" Dana lifted her hands from her face angrily, and only proved Adryan to be right.

"It is also not polite to lie to a gentleman," Max frowns at Dana.

Dana glares angrily at Max and especially at Adryan, "I don't know who you are, but your life at this school will be hell!"

"Really? Well, at least I know I won't be bored to death. My last school was hell too. Please tell me, are you a cheerleader as well and prance around for stuck-up jocks?"

"YOU!" Dana takes a swing at Adryan, which Adryan blocks. Dana growls angrily and storms away from the three friends.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 6**

"You okay, Adryan?" Max asks curiously.

"Yes, just a little upset is all," Adryan felt a small growl in her throat.

BRING Terry's cell rings.

"Hello?" Terry frowns, "Why isn't he calling?... Okay, we'll be right over."

"What's up Ter?" Max turns to him.

"Selina wants Adryan and I back at the house, ASAP."

"Did she say why?" Adryan frowns.

"Bruce is getting worse," Terry sighs as he pulls Adryan to the car and they head for the Wayne Estate.

"I hope Mr. Wayne and Sea are okay," Adryan's skin was pale.

"Hey, I'm sure that they'll be fine," Terry tried to smile. "Mr. Wayne's too tough of an old geezer to let some stupid illness take him."

"That's what I thought about my grandparents…" Adryan whispers softly.

Terry notices that she is clutching the handle of her bag rather tightly, "If you don't let go, you're going to hurt yourself."

Adryan bit her lip, but released her death grip on her purse as they rolled through the gates and came to a stop in front of the house. Selina was waiting at the foot of the stairs as they entered the house, "Sea, are you okay?"

"Yes, but Mr. Wayne can't talk anymore!" Selina flew into her sister's arms and began to sob.

"That's good, sweetie," Adryan reassured her little sister. "Remember when I had it? I had the same problem. It means he's going to get better…"

"I'll go tell Yam, Strife, and Ace!" Sea jumped out of her sister's arms and ran to find the three animals of the house.

Terry pulled Adryan aside before they entered Mr. Wayne's room, "Did you tell her the truth?"

"Yes, I did," Adryan smiled softly at Terry and gave him a hug. Tears spilled down Terry's cheeks and into Adryan's hair, "Hey, thanks for washing my hair! You gonna dry it too?"

Terry chuckled as he pulled away from her, "Thanks."

"No prob."

"So, Mr. Wayne's going to be okay?"

"He's tough…" Adryan frowned as she remembered Terry changing her last name without her permission. "So, just a question, but did you and Wayne change both of our names?"

"Um… yeah. You know, safety precaution, kinda like the witness protection program…" Terry winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Next time warn or ask me before you do something like that," Adryan glared. "And don't think that I'm not irritated, because I am. Oh, and just for future reference, I don't hate you or Mr. Wayne."

"Why would you hate us?"

"Don't know, maybe because you both went behind my back and changed my sister's and my name. Or could it be that you're both watching us to make sure we won't tell anyone, not that a single soul would believe us and I've already given my word that we won't…" Adryan pinned him down with her sharp glare.

"I'm sorry!" Terry put up his hands to ward off her glare.

"I'd rather you promise that you will try not to do it again."

"I promise to try to inform you of when I'm going to do something that involves you and your family," Terry put his hands down as Adryan nodded her consent and they continued into Wayne Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 7**

Batman was flying over the suburbs, when he catches sight of a woman struggling with a man.

"LET ME GO, HARRY!"

"Shut up woman!" the man growls back.

"Hey! It's not nice to hit a lady," Batman glares at the man. The man turns and blows Batman a kiss.

Suddenly, Batman is tied up in chains. The man and woman smirk as they stand over Batman. The woman chuckles, "Now what do we have here?"

"Back off, China," the man stands next to the girl.

"But I only wanted to see who he is behind that mask!" China pouted.

"Fine, but don't wear him out, too much. I know you enjoy your work," the man chuckles, carries Batman into an abandoned building, throws a gag in Batman's mouth, and blindfolds him.

"Later, Pan!" China waves and begins to get closer to Batman, stroking his body, four black blurs landed on the floor behind China, "Batty-watty is China's!" China growls as she tries to pounce on Batman.

Suddenly, one of the figures yanks on China's hair. China almost let out a high pitched scream, but a kick in the stomach from another figure in black silenced her. The other two figures in black move and sit on China. The tallest of the black figures comes toward Batman and frees him from his bonds.

"Who are you?" Batman growls as he grabs the arm of the one who untied him.

Jerking free of his grip, "Friends." The only answer Batman got as the four figures vanish within seconds.

Four figures in black stand on top of police headquarters. They move swiftly, and silently. They are Ninja… and they watch as Batman patrols the street below.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

Colder Than Ice

Chapter 8

        "Hey, Wayne, I'm not sure who the bad guys are anymore. The 'Ninja' that attacked Adryan and Selina's home just helped me escape," Terry frowns.

        "It could be a trap to lure you into a false sense of security, but I doubt that the ones that killed my parents helped you, tonight."

        "Adryan?! Where's Mr. Wayne?!"

        "He's taking a nap! You know he shouldn't be doing this type of thing with his pneumonia! He can't even talk! How's he supposed to help you, if he can't give you advice?" Adryan's voice startled him back to reality.

        "Sorry, I'm just so used to talking to Mr. Wayne… I forgot," Terry sighed.

        "You better head back here before you forget what time it is. Selina wants you to read her a story, and she won't take no for an answer," Adryan sighed over the Bat-com.

        Suddenly, a black shadow streaked in front of Batman aka Terry, "You let just anyone into this city," the shadow hissed. "You even let the evil brats of Wind and Earth enter! You stupid fool! They will not be here, for long, so don't get in my way!"

        "Hey, did you hear that?" Terry whispered into his Bat-com as the shadow vanished.

        "Yeah, I heard. That voice sounded really familiar… You better head back, if they're looking for Wind and Earth, then so are we," Adryan's voice held an icy edge to it.

        "I should be back in a few minutes, I'm going to take one last sweep of the city in the jet," Terry frowned as he continued his watch over Gotham.

        "Thanks Terry. Can we talk after Selina's asleep? There's something I need to… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

        "Adryan?! ADRYAN?!" Terry yelled worriedly into the Bat-com. He turned the jet home and blasted into the hanger.

        "Get off! Ace! Get off!" Adryan yelled, not noticing that the Bat-com was still on.

        "Adryan, are you okay?!" Terry yelled as he ran into the Batcave, suit still on.

        "Just get this dang dog off me!" Adryan growled irritably, and then blushed in embarrassment as she realized why Terry looked so worried, "I'm so sorry Terry!"

        "It's okay, Adryan," Terry smiled slightly as he watched the amusing spectacle of Ace thoroughly kissing Adryan's face.

        "Aren't you going to help me?!" Adryan asked a bit exasperated at both dog and man.

        "Nope, call it payback," Terry smirked and went into another room to change out of the suit.

        "MCGUINESS!" Adryan yelled angrily.

        "Just kidding," Terry chuckled as he re-entered the room in plain clothes. He took his time walking over to the helpless human underneath the dog and lifted the dog off.

        Adryan quickly stood up and stalked out of the Batcave and into the house. Terry laughed as soon as he thought she was out of hearing distance. She turned and gave him an evil glare, before continuing into Wayne Manor.

        "Do you think she's mad at me?" Terry turned to Ace; the dog wagged his tail in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 9**

"Ugh! Why are boys so… UGH!" Adryan growled into the hollow phone.

"What did Mr. Wayne do?" Max chuckled.

"Oh no, Mr. Wayne and I get along fine," Adryan grumped. "It's Terry!"

"Terry? Oh, this has gotta be good! What did he do?" Max grinned.

"You know Mr. Wayne is sick and all… so I thought I'd help out Terry… and Terry gets a shock, but then when he got over his shock Ace had jumped me! I can't lift that dog! And Terry wouldn't help me up at first, and then he just laughed at me after he did!"

"Really?" Max chuckled, "I understand, but think about what was happening. Imagine Terry being the one stuck under Ace and see if you find it just as funny as he did."

Adryan bit her lip to stop a grin, "You're right Max, thanks."

"Anytime! We girls have ta stick together!" Max smirked.

"Sure, you really should come over and meet Selina sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine with me, but how am I supposed to get there?" Max frowned.

"I'll ride my bike to school. It'll be funny to see Terry's face!" Adryan grinned mischievously.

* * *

"ADRYAN?!" Terry yelled as he searched the house for Selina's elusive elder sister.

"Morning!" Selina grinned up at him, Yam's upper half trapped in her grasp.

"Selina, have you seen your sister? We're going to be late to school!" Terry clenched his fist.

"Don't worry about Ady, she does this a lot," Selina shrugged and continued her way to the kitchen, leaving a miffed Terry behind her.

"Just great!" Terry growled as he went ahead and checked the garage. He cursed as he noticed that her bike was missing.

"Yes!" Adryan grinned as she removed her helmet, locked her bike up, and headed to her first class, "I'm so glad I have my baby."

"Adryan!" Max hailed the girl, "So, you have a clue as to what is up with Ter? He literally lost it when I saw him a few seconds ago!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I forgot to tell him I was driving," Adryan shrugged.

"Right now, I'm super glad I'm not you," Max shook her head in sympathy.

"He's that bad?" Adryan snorted.

"Girl, you haven't seen the half of it!" Max's eyes were rather wide.

* * *

Terry watched the clock as the bell rang. He stood up and escaped the halls of the high school. His burning eyes lit upon Adryan and Max. Stalking over to Adryan he growled, "You should have told me what you planned to do!"

"Calm down, Terry. I'm not used to telling anyone where I go. I have my annoying cell…" Adryan's eyes widened as she jumped onto her bike in front of Max, slammed on her helmet and rode off doing exactly the speed limit.

"…" Terry growled irritably and began to get slightly worried as he followed Adryan and Max in Mr. Wayne's vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 10**

"Adryan! Do we have to go this fast around CORNERS?" Max shrieked.

"I should have known how they found us! I should have thought it might… but NO I had to forget that it even had that stupid locator on it!" Adryan grumbled angrily, not slowing as she took yet another curve at the speed limit. Terry continued to follow, feeling very pissed off and wanting to strangle a certain girl.

"ADRYAN! SLOW DOWN!" Max shrieked, as they approached Wayne Manor's Gates. But Adryan kept revving straight for the locked gates. Max screamed in fear, as Adryan hit a button that sent the bike and both it's passengers flying into the air and over the huge gate.

Adryan slowed the bike as they came to the front door, she jumped off of the now silent vehicle, leaving a petrified Max stuck to the back. Racing through the house, she ran to her room, stole the cell out of it and nabbed her sister's as well. She raced to the kitchen, filled a pot with water, turned both phones on and dropped them in, effectively frying them.

"You're too late, Wind, we have Earth in our grasp," a shadow chuckled.

"What have you done with my sister?" Adryan turned towards the voice, still holding the pan.

"Nice get-up you have now. Maybe we should have gotten together sooner, Windy," the voice was suspiciously male, and one that Adryan knew well.

"Patrick," Adryan glowered at the shadow. "I should have known you were in with the Thieves' and Murders' Guild!"

"Well, well, too bad your little partner isn't here," another figure announced it's presence.

"She's mine Jase, we made a deal," Patrick growled as he stepped out of the shadows. He was revealed as a thin, but muscular boy with died purple hair and green eyes.

"Yes, but you never mentioned she was beautiful," Jase sneered at his new partner.

"BACK OFF JASE!" Patrick growled, "You got her sib! That was the deal!"

Max, hearing everything ran back outside and phoned Terry. Terry flew in like an avenging dark angel. He crashed through the kitchen doors in his batsuit, clocked Patrick in one move, and began to fight Jase as a very angry Adryan whistled, down came the two large cats. Yam began to search for his mistress, and Strife began to help Adryan fight Patrick.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" Adryan shrieked as she flew at Patrick, catching him with a right hook, and then an uppercut when he refused to answer.

"Like I'd tell you…" Patrick chuckled as she punched him again.

"Tell me now or you'll never reproduce again!" Adryan growled.

Patrick's eyes widened, "She's in the forest!" Then he was kicked in that one space that all males are weak. "You said you wouldn't…"

"I said if you didn't tell me you would never reproduce, I never said anything about if you told me," Adryan sneered as she ran out to the forest, leaving Terry to tie up the two idiots from the Guilds.

"Adryan! Hold up!" Terry yelled, "It might be a trap!"

"It is, and I'm the one who has to spring it," Adryan replied as Terry caught up to her. "Look, things are going to get weirder than normal in a second… and I just want to let you know that you're a great friend… and if I don't make it, make sure Selina's taken care of…"

"The hell! You're not dieing on me!"

"No, but you won't see me after this…" Adryan closed her eyes and threw her head up to the clouds as she jumped and spread out her arms. "Protect Selina!"

Terry's mouth hung open in shock, Adryan was a hawk! He watched as she circled him, chirping at him until he was focused back on the task at hand… saving Selina, "Adryan… Let's save her."

The call of Adryan the hawk pierced the air as if calling for the sky to rally the troops, which, surprisingly, she did. Ravens, pigeons, sparrows, robins, blue jays, crows, owls, and a few red tailed hawks flew on swift wings to aide their winged sister.

As Terry charged the small group of ninjas, the birds flew down and bombarded the ninjas, Adryan leading the pack. Selina saw Adryan in hawk form and tried to get to her sister. She only managed it once all but two ninjas were knocked out.

"Adryan! No! You shouldn't have changed! Mom said you would… you can't!"

Chirp!

"Selina, what's wrong?" Terry hurried over to the girl, after he had knocked out the remaining two ninjas.

"Momma said that if Adryan ever attempted to take Hawk's form… that she'd be stuck for all eternity," Selina cried sadly into his shirt.

"Selina… she can't be stuck…"

"SHE IS!" Adryan the hawk seemed to sigh as she took off and left the two humans in the woods. Selina cried, "Hawk! Hawk! I want my sister back!"

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been rather preoccupied. I think I have an ending for this story, finally! But it may take me one or two more chapters...

Snowfire the Kitsune


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Batman or any of the characters from this show!

**Colder Than Ice**

**Chapter 11**

Selina still cried on occasion, nearly a month later.

Terry was more angry than he had been in a long time. He channeled his rage at criminals, and tried to comfort Selina, but she would not be comforted, not even by Ace, Yam, Strife, Max, or Bruce.

It was on another of Bruce's attempts to get Selina to work through her issues, but all she could think was that he was one to talk…

Then Adryan appeared and landed on Bruce's shoulder, "Hello, Adryan…" Bruce greeted the hawk (formerly a human girl). "Why did you leave?"

Chirp!

"I wish I knew what you were saying, kid," Bruce sighed sadly.

Adryan chirped again, and cocked her head before rubbing it against his neck. Then she took flight and landed on her sister, she chirped again.

"Adryan? Why did you do it?! You weren't supposed to turn yet! You promised me!"

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

"Go see Terry, you hurt him, badly."

The hawk called Adryan clicked her beak a few times before finding Terry and cooing to comfort him, waddling to him on the ground.

"Adryan?" Terry asked sadly.

Chirp!

"I miss you… Can't you turn back? Please? I need you…" Terry begged.

Silence met his reply.

"Damn it! It's not fair!" Terry yelled angrily.

Chirp… Adryan sidled up to Terry and pecked him gently on his right hand, before looking him straight in the eyes and landing on his shoulder.

"You'll stay with me?"

Chirp!

"But… Selina…"

"Terry, I can understand her enough to know that she loves you," Selina smiled sadly. "She wants to bond with you, but you won't let her…"

"Bond? What does that mean?!" Terry growled jealously at Selina for being able to understand the hawk.

"It means that you'd see and sense what she does. And that she wishes more than anything that you could hear her. The fact that she is willing to take on the terrible task, if you agree…"

"Fine! Then I agree! Just please, let me hear her voice again…"

"Terry, you don't understand… this could kill you both…"

"I just want to talk to her, Selina. I need to talk to her!" Terry shouted back, causing Adryan to shift on his shoulders. "Damn it! I love her!"

"It is done," Selina sighed tiredly, as she walked back to Bruce Wayne.

"Selina," Bruce slipped away from a shadow. "Was she telling the truth that day? About never returning to being human?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. Adryan was telling the truth. If she had but waited two more years… then she could have changed between forms. But as she would say, Some things are worth giving your life for, even if you have to act colder than ice."

END


End file.
